


Too Much Holiday Cheer

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chinese taken from <a href="http://ljconstantine.com/fanfic/glossary.htm">this site</a>.  Translations below.  I'm not sure I really have either of their speech patterns down yet, but I'm working on it.  For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/"><b>15minuteficlets</b></a> <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/4987.html">Word 16</a>.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p><span class="u">Translations:</span><br/><i>huāngmiù</i> = ridiculous<br/><i>dong ma</i> = understand?<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p></blockquote>





	Too Much Holiday Cheer

Mal gaped as he boarded Serenity. This was an abomination.

“Kaylee!”

The mechanic came running. “What is it, cap’n?”

“What are all these… these… _huāngmiù things_ all over the place?”

Kaylee looked at Mal forlornly. “They’re Christmas decorations. You don’t like ’em?”

“Excuse me? Since when do we celebrate religious holidays on my ship?”

“Well, we don’t… but Shepherd Book wanted to have Christmas, and River knew lots about the old ways of doing things back on Earth-That-Was, so I thought it would be nice to make everything a little festive.”

Mal tried to find the right way to phrase this. “You can make your bunk as festive as you want, little Kaylee, okay? Now, let’s get these gorram silly light-things off the walls.”

“We can’t take them down now! The shepherd will be so heartbroken.” Kaylee looked like she would be the heartbroken one.

“Well, they can’t stay.”

“Oh, please, Mal? Just until Christmas is over?” She sounded so sad that Mal relented a little.

“How long will that be?”

“Four days, if River’s calculations are correct.”

He sighed. “Well, all right. I suppose they can stay – but _only_ until Christmas is over. You’re taking them down in four days and no more, _dong ma_?”

She grinned up at him. “You really are a good man, cap’n.” And before he could protest or even open his mouth, she had returned to the engine room.

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese taken from [this site](http://ljconstantine.com/fanfic/glossary.htm). Translations below. I'm not sure I really have either of their speech patterns down yet, but I'm working on it. For [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/) [Word 16](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/4987.html).
> 
> \---
> 
> Translations:  
>  _huāngmiù_ = ridiculous  
>  _dong ma_ = understand?


End file.
